Cyan and the Computer Virus
Cyan and the Computer Virus is the first episode in the GMod Splatoon series. It is divided into two parts. Summary After buying and downloading the video game Counter-Strike: Source, Cyan takes a nap, only to awaken that a deadly computer virus is on the loose, wreaking havoc throughout Garry's City. After meeting up with his best friend Neon, the two must work together to stop it. Plot Part 1 The first part opens up at Cyan's house (gm_modernhouse). It cuts to Cyan in his bedroom playing Counter-Strike: Source. Despite being a bad player at the said game, Cyan's team wins. After a long day of gaming all day, Cyan decided to take a nap, unaware that his computer has developed a virus. It then cuts to gm_bigcity, where countless Inklings and Octolings are gathered, including other characters. Donkey Kong discovers a pile of bananas. Before he could eat any of them, he notices a large "ERROR" model heading straight for him. He then gets knocked unconscious and his textures become pink and black checkerboards. The other residents take notice of this. A few more characters are then shot by the Virus, leaving more to flee. Back at Cyan's house, he wakes up to find his house glitchy. After noticing his computer is missing, he goes downstairs and notices the rest of his house is in shambles too. He decided he needed help getting the virus under control. At Neon's house (gm_wwhouse), Neon is in her living room watching TV. Her program is interrupted by a news report. Anchor Master Chief explains that a deadly virus is destroying everything in its path. After the report, Neon's TV breaks and becomes infected. As she is yawning, she hears Cyan knocking on the door. She answers the door and Cyan tells her that his computer went rogue and he needs her help to stop it. Out of anger and annoyance, Neon begins strangling Cyan. She lets go after Cyan says he has a plan to stop the Virus. Cyan creates a crudely drawn presentation to describe the plan. Neon complains that the poorly drawn stick figures resembling them don't look like them. Cyan explains that they don't have much time. He goes over the plan: Use a flash drive that has an antivirus installed, obtain a sniper rifle, use the flash drive like a bullet and shoot it at the infected computer, defeating it once and for all. Part 2 In Neon's bedroom, Cyan and Neon are installing an antivirus on Neon's laptop. Once they finish, Neon asks where they are going to find a sniper rifle. Cyan says he has an idea of where they can get one. Elsewhere, a camper van is parked in the middle of the road. Neon is concerned about the actions they will do, to which Cyan replies that it's for the fate of Garry's City. They both go inside the camper van and hijack it from a Sniper. They both drive off, as the Sniper protests. As a view of the city mostly in ruins, The Virus returns, hovering above a pile of rubble. In front of it is a group of innocent bystanders; Sylver, Bluette, Strong Bad, Sonic, Mario, Isabelle, Mr. Game and Watch, Father Grigori, Heavy, Tari, and later King K. Rool. A flashback of the previous victims that were infected in the first part starts to play. After the flashback, the Virus shoots an ERROR model, infecting Father Grigori. Meanwhile, Cyan and Neon are goofing off in the camper van, and they end up crashing it. It catches on fire, much to Cyan's disappointment. Neon looks on the bright side of things, explaining that they still have the sniper rifle they stole with the camper van. Cyan says that the Virus is nearby and that they should find it. Back with the bystanders, Only six of them remain. The Virus starts to close in on them, to which the bystanders cower in fear. Cyan calls out to the Virus, to the surprise of the bystanders. He says to leave the innocent people alone. Characters Main Characters * Cyan * Neon * The Virus Supporting/Minor Characters * Sylver * Bluette * Homestar Runner * Strong Bad * Donkey Kong * Sniper * Master Chief * Heavy * Mario * Tari * Mr. Game & Watch * Isabelle * Father Grigori (as Pamtri's Santiago) Category:GMod Splatoon Category:Episodes